


musings

by serj



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serj/pseuds/serj
Summary: Adaire goes to Throndir for relationship advice.





	musings

“Has Hella seemed strange to you lately?” Throndir hadn’t noticed Adaire cross the camp, but there she sat on the cot next to him, stirring a flask of something that looked like tea.

“Hella’s always seemed pretty strange,” he replied, inspecting the fletching of an arrow and adding it to the growing pile at his feet. “I try not to read too much into it.”

“You know what I mean. More than usual.”

“No, not really. Why? Is she still upset about the crackers?”

Adaire took a swig of her drink and made a face. “She was never- that was- never mind. I don’t know why I asked.”

“I mean, you guys are like, good friends, right? Why can’t you just ask her?”

“Things are a little weird between us right now.” She watched as Throndir gathered up the arrows and set them back inside his quiver with a _shhk._

“Weird how?”

She tapped her foot against the snow. “You _are_ aware we’re knocking boots, right? We haven’t exactly been subtle.”

“I have no idea what you’re saying.” He stood to replace the quiver in his pack. From beside the unlit firepit, Kodiak lifted his head.

“Doing the hanky panky? Taking a turn among the cabbages?”

“ _What?_ ” Kodiak barked, and he knelt down to pet him.

Adaire crossed her legs. “We’re screwing, Throndir.”

“Oh. Well, you could have just said that.”

Across the village, Hadrian poised himself by a grove of trees, demonstrating his sword swing to a cluster of moths. They followed his movements with their own makeshift weapons. Adaire stiffened.

“I don’t like to be brash. It’s not in my nature.”

“I dunno. I happen to know a lot about nature.” Throndir returned to his seat on the cot, and Kodiak whimpered.

“That’s why I’m coming to you. I assumed you’d have something wise to say about how she’s been acting weird.”

“Listen, I really don’t know Hella that well. I’m probably not the best person to be asking about this.”

“It’s not like I have a lot of other options.” She gave Hadrian a long look. “He’d probably just tell me to find God or something. And everyone else in this place is either a moth, a weaver, or Red Jack. Somehow I don’t think I’d find his relationship advice very useful.”

“I don’t think you should be so quick to discredit the moths. I’ve learned a lot from them. And Red Jack.”

“It’s not a personal thing. I’m just not fluent in that particular tongue. Rosette’s a little easier, but I already owe her a favor.”

“How do you get in the business of owing so many people?”

“Hey, just as many people owe me.” Adaire offered him a drink of her tea. He considered it for a moment before shaking his head. Shrugging, she downed the rest of it in a few gulps and wiped her mouth, careful not to smear her lipstick. “Okay, so I think I’m just avoiding Hella.”

“You think?”

“But I really would like some advice.”

“I’m still not exactly sure what it is you need advice on.”

Adaire leaned back, exhaling a cloud of cold air. “She’s just so fucking inscrutable. I don’t know how to deal with it. I don’t even know if I want to keep this up. There’s so much shit going on right now, I needed something to keep me grounded. I thought it wouldn’t have to be a big deal.”

“Do you like her?”

“Not _like-like,_ we’re not children. I think she’s hot. I think she’s my friend. I don’t think I need her to be anything else. But the way she looks at me sometimes, it’s like- I don’t know. I feel like she’s expecting something of me that I can’t give her.”

“Huh.” Throndir stood again and stretched, fingers laced above his head. “You should just tell her how you feel. I mean, she’s Hella Varal. I think she can take a little heartbreak.”

“Yeah,” Adaire murmured, as Throndir began to collect his things. “Yeah, I’m not so sure.”


End file.
